Shot in the Dark
by Eternal Sailor X
Summary: Forgotten by all those he loved and cherished, Yugi Muto had all but given up on living. Until he's taken to a world where his destiny is just unfolding. SetoxYugixAtem. Other pairings to come in later chapters.
1. Missing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Final Fantasy VII, and I do not make any money from these writings.**

**I had thought of a cross-over like this years ago, but it never panned, but now the plot bunny is back. I still am stuck on a few places with this, but I have more than I did before. I also wanted to do a, "Yugi is ignored by his friends," story that was different from all the others.**

**Although this will be in the FF7 world, I'm going to incorporate a few elements from other FF games.**

**Main pairing is SetoxYugixAtem. Let's see if I can make it play out right.**

**Story inspired by the song, "Shot in the Dark" by Within Temptation**

**Chapter inspired by the song, "Missing" by Evanescence (of which I do not own either.)**

* * *

Dim amethyst eyes gazed up into the overcast sky as a single raindrop hit pale skin and slid down the man's cheek like a tear.

Gravity defying black locks with subtle maroon highlights around the edge slowly began to droop down as the rain picked up. Sharp, golden bangs that framed the man's cherub-like face lost their shape as well and lay limp like curtains.

Eighteen-year-old Yugi Mutou sat underneath a sakura tree in the local park with his half-finished, water-stained and ink bled math homework scattered in his lap.

Taking a deep breath, Yugi let the loneliness and despair in his heart take over as his tears mingle with the rain on his face.

It all happened a year ago, or at least that was when it started.

He had just defeated the ancient spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, Pharaoh Atem, in the Ceremonial Duel. Atem stood at the just opened door to the afterlife when something no one ever expected happened.

* * *

_"What Tristan mean is, we don't want to say good-bye." Yugi sobbed wiping the tears from his eyes as he stood behind his longtime partner and friend who refused to look back at them._

_"And maybe, you won't have to." A deep, commanding voice echoed through the chamber._

_Suddenly, from out of the gateway of light stepped a tall, bearded man wearing royal purple robes and a tan headdress held upon his head with a gold Uraeus._

_"Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen!" Ishizu gasped._

_"Father," Atem gasped._

_The elderly man, Akhenamkhanen, smiled proudly at his son as he opened his arms in silent invitation._

_Atem didn't hesitate to run into his father's arms for a hug, who reciprocated the embrace just a fiercely._

_"My son," Akhenamkhanen started, pulling away from Atem and holding him back by his shoulders, giving him a once over. "The world is finally safe from the darkness created so long ago, I couldn't be more proud of you."_

_Atem nodded offering Akhenamkhanen a watery smile, blinking the tears from his eyes._

_"However, it seems like you will be leaving more behind by going into the Afterlife." Atem shot his father an alarmed look. The elder could only smile._

_"The Gods offer you this gift in gratitude for what you have done for them and humanity. The chance to start anew and pick up where you left off so long ago."_

_Atem looked over his shoulder at all of his friends who had stayed by his side and helped him reach his destiny, most giving him a reassuring and encouraging smile._

_"The choice is yours and yours alone."_

* * *

Ultimately, Atem decided to stay, which was a great moment of celebration for everyone.

With Ishizu's contacts with the Egyptian government and, thankfully, Seto Kaiba's money and influence, it didn't take much to forge the necessary documents Atem needed to live a normal life.

Atem came back with them to Japan, enrolled into school (luckily he paid enough attention to Yugi's classes as a trapped spirit to test into the same grade as everyone else,) and became quite popular, especially amongst the girls with his sharp eyes and deep voice.

He took to wearing black leather, studded belts and skintight clothing. Jewelry, especially gold, gem-encrusted Egyptian style jewelry, was a major obsession for Atem. He was never seen without a ring or two on his fingers, a leather choker around his neck and the cartouche that Tea gave him with his name inscribed in hieroglyphs around his neck. He got his ears pierced and was never seen without the gold, dangling ankh earrings and ear cuffs that the Ishtars gave him as a 're-birthday' present.

Over the course of a month, Atem's physical appearance began to match that of his ancient Egyptian persona. His skin turned into a rich, milk chocolate color and his eyes turned to a fiery blood red.

And Seto...

He became so obsessive over Atem to the point that a restraining order was suggested.

He never left Atem alone. Even if Yugi rightfully won the title, "King of Games," Seto still considered Atem his true opponent and challenged him whenever and wherever he could.

Atem accepted each challenge and defeated him every time. Yugi silently thought Atem got his jollies from defeating the older Kaiba brother repeatedly.

Until one day during the lunch hour at school…

* * *

_Tristan, Tea, Joey, Ryou, Duke and Yugi were relaxing on the roof of the school, enjoying a nice peaceful lunch under the warm afternoon sun._

_"God damnit!"_

_Well, relatively peaceful._

_Kaiba snarled in frustration as Atem once again defeated him; his Duel Monster cards lay scattered on the ground where they dueled in a corner by the edge of the roof._

_"Jus' give it up, Rich Boy." Joey stated smugly, biting into his sandwich, "it'll be a thousan' years before ya can beat my boy Atem. Ain't tha' right?"_

_Atem nodded silently as he gathered his deck, put them in the belt holster Mom had made for him, and stood up to leave. Kaiba just stayed there on his hands and knees trembling, his eyes hidden by his chocolate brown bangs._

_"What will it take…?" Seto whispered, his voice strained and trembling._

_"Hmm?" Atem hummed, giving Seto a calculating look._

_"To be worthy of you!" Seto declared fiercely as he looked up at Atem with blazing blue eyes before grabbing him by his school shirt and pulling him into a searing kiss._

* * *

Joey almost got suspended for the nose-breaking punch he gave Seto. Atem had a blush on his face for the rest of that day and kept his distance from the CEO for a few weeks to allow the brunet time to collect himself before approaching him again by himself.

Before anyone knew it, the two were an item, much to the disappointment of Atem's and Seto's fangirls (and a few boys.)

They complimented each other perfectly. With Atem's personality and Seto's aloofness, they were the perfect combination of fire and ice. Hell, a fan club was made in their honor.

Yugi smiled wistfully as he looked down at his permanently damaged homework and textbooks with a sad smile on his face.

They were the perfect couple.

And he...

He was guilty for not reacting to his feelings toward the ex-Pharaoh when he had the chance.

The obsessive protection, the unyielding strength of heart and courage, and the spirited passion he had for everything he did. Who wouldn't fall in love, after all they had been through?

Indeed he had spent some time crying his broken heart into his pillow late at night, but he found peace in the fact the Atem was truly happy.

Even as Yugi continued to pick up the pieces of his broken, crying heart.

But now…

He would be better off dead…

Because no one remembered him.

It started out small.

No longer being called on in class. People bumping into him or almost sitting on him because they didn't realize he was there. People, who had known him since childhood, forgetting his name even when they saw him every day.

Now, after a year since Atem's 'rebirth', his friends no longer talked to him. They no longer called him on the weekend. He was no longer invited to their weekly play date at the arcade.

He wasn't even acknowledged in his own home anymore.

He would walk through the door of the open Turtle Game Shop, and Grandpa wouldn't even look from whatever he was doing at the time to acknowledge him. His mother no longer kissed him on the forehead and said she loved him. Atem now took his spot at the dinner table and his room now served as storage for any back stock from the game shop. Just this morning he was rudely woken up by having a full box of Magic cards dumped onto his stomach.

He was lucky they didn't suspect a thief in the house since he was still able to eat freely from the fridge and use any necessary facilities. He had to 'borrow' money from the game shop if he needed anything, and strangely, the money was never missed when Grandpa did the books.

He was forgotten…

And completely alone…

"_Not forgotten, just replaced."_ A soft female voice cooed out of nowhere, causing Yugi's head to shoot up in alarm.

He scanned the empty park from his seat, looking for the source of the voice, but only received a playful giggle in return.

"_You've been fighting for a long time."_

"Who are you?" Yugi looked around the park curiously. The clouds thinned and parted, casting beams of sunlight into the world, giving it a heavenly quality, "Where are you?"

"_I am here. There is only one place but the now."_

Yugi brought his left hand up to shield his eyes as a ray of sunlight cast upon his tired and chilled body, warming it to the bone as a soft, low chanting, like that of a church choir filled his ears.

"_Come with me…"_

Yugi slowly lowered his hand as his adjusted eyes stared unblinkingly into the bright light above him, tears falling from both of his eyes as his heart swelled with long forgotten emotions.

Love…

Hope…

Reverence…

A pale hand with silver bangles extended from the light invitingly.

"_Come home…"_

Without hesitation or thought, Yugi reached up and grasped the welcoming hand.

A great sense of liberation fell over him as his body, starting with his hand, broke down into small, blue wisps of light that floated up into the sky.

As Yugi's vision faded to white, a man, who looked a lot like Akhenamkhanen, and a woman, with long black hair and the facial undertones of his mother, stood before him dressed in white and smiling at him lovingly, tears running down their faces.

"_Welcome home, Son…"_

* * *

**R and R please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Final Fantasy VII, and I do not make any money from these writings.**

* * *

Twenty-six year old Cloud Strife sat at the counter of the Seventh Heaven nursing one of Tifa's famous Haymaker cocktails and watching the Junon Nightly News.

A trio of old gentlemen sat at the booth in the far corner already on their third round of Nibelager pale ale and laughing about recent events and old times.

A young couple on what he could only assume was their second date sat at a table for two by the window sharing a cheeseburger basket and a Modeo-Mint Crush milkshake, gossiping about friends, family and life in general.

His girlfriend, Tifa Lockhart, bustled about conversing with customers, filling out orders and delivering meals. Denzel, Marlene and Kimi moved in and out of the back cleaning up tables, pocketing tips and putting away clean dishes.

Just as he was about to take another sip of his drink, Cloud felt himself suddenly thrust off his bar-stool and into a very familiar, flower-covered landscape with Aerith standing before him with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Hello, Cloud." She smiled brightly; rocking back and forth on her heals. "I trust all is well?"

A small smile graced his lips as Cloud nodded, "It's good to see you again."

Aerith hummed contently, "I have a favor to ask."

"Name it."

"No doubt you have felt Gaia's restless shifting?" Aerith questioned curiously, receiving a nod in acknowledgement, "I need you to go to the Forgotten City and retrieve my brother from the altar."

Blue eyes widened in shock, "Brother?"

Aerith gave Cloud a curious look before laughing which sent the blonde's heart soaring, "Not literally my brother, not by blood anyway. All I know is what Gaia has told me, which isn't much. His name is Yugi and will need help adjusting to this world."

Cloud suddenly found himself back on his bar-stool in the Seventh Heaven with Tifa and Marlene looking at him worriedly.

"Are you alright, Cloud?" Marlene asked tugging at the sleeve of his black jumper with Aerith's voice fading from his mind.

"_He's going to need some clothes though..."_

Cloud sidestepped Marlene and rushed up the stairs to Tifa and his bedroom. Grabbing an old duffle bag from under their bed, Cloud grabbed anything from his closet he thought would be appropriate for the return journey and shoved it in the bag before zipping it closed.

Grabbing Fenrir's keys from the bedside stand, Cloud vaulted down the stairs and out the back door.

"Cloud?" Denzel questioned the blur that passed, his arms elbow deep in sudsy water.

Hopping on his pride and join, Cloud sped out of Edge as if a Grand Horn was on his tail pipe.

* * *

The first thing Yugi noticed when he came too was he was naked lying face down in something lumpy that both scratched and tickled his skin. The smell of dirt, lilies, and dew on a cool spring morning assaulted his nose, and the low chanting he heard when he whited-out was slightly louder.

His eyes fluttered open to the sight of yellow and white lilies floating on a bed of green leaves under a glowing white sky.

A light, feminine giggle reached his ears from just above him, "Morning, Sleepy Head."

Yugi's head jerked up to see a pale, young woman standing above him.

She was beautiful, of average height and had an angelic quality about her. She wore a long, light pink, button up dress with a maroon bolero jacket and brown hiking boots. Her hair was a rich, earthy brown and tied back with a pink ribbon. However, her most stunning qualities were her grass-green eyes and the warm, welcoming smile she gave him.

"Hello, Brother."

Yugi blushed self-consciously at his present state of undress as he pushed himself up off the ground to sit back on his knees, folding his hands in his lap to hide his indecency.

The woman merely giggled at his discomfort, cocking her head to the side like an owl as she studied him.

Yugi licked his lips nervously as he addressed his companion, "Who-who are you?"

"I'm Aerith." The woman smiled clasping her hands behind her back and rocking back on her heels.

"I'm Yugi."

Another giggle, "I know."

Yugi nodded before looking around again, noticing that the flowerbed he sat in went on forever, "Where are we?"

"Hmmm." Aerith brought her hands up behind her head and turned away from him looking around, "It's not quite the Promised Land, but it's not the land of the living either, sooo…limbo, maybe?"

"Why am I here?"

Aerith giggled as she looked back at Yugi over her shoulder, "To go home, silly. You've been gone for a thousand years."

Yugi shook his head in confusion and looked down, "I'm not following you."

Aerith hummed in understanding as she dropped her arms, turned back around and knelt in front of her charge. Cupping Yugi's chin delicately, Aerith tilted Yugi's face up to gaze into lost amethyst eyes.

Aerith smiled reassuringly, "All will be revealed in due time." Suddenly she frowned and looked up into the sky, tilting her head in confusion before smiling once again and looking back into curious purple orbs. "She has finished. I have a friend coming to pick you up. He'll be there shortly."

Smoothing back his blonde bangs, Aerith suddenly leaned over and kissed Yugi on the forehead tenderly, just as his mother used to do before he went to bed every night.

A great wave of exhaustion washed over Yugi as she pulled away and he fell into the warm embrace of unconsciousness, Aerith's reassuring smile was the last thing he saw before his world went white.

"Give Cloud my regards."

* * *

_I wonder if this is what my pet goldfish saw every time I fed him?_ Yugi questioned as he stared up through the top of the round, fishbowl-like structure in the same position he woke up in only moments ago.

Rippling beams of light danced over his nude form and warmed him to the bone while rough stone bit into his back as he shifted to regain feeling in his limbs. The room was as big as his old bedroom and lacked any furnishing. The round walls were crystal-clear and supported by four, evenly spaced, stone columns that ran along the concave form of the wall while ornate hand railing ran along the edge where the walls and the floor met.

A low chanting, like that of a church choir, echoed softly in the distance, making Yugi feel as if he was in a large empty cathedral. His body felt like lead as Yugi shakily sat up, noting that he was sitting in the center of an intricate circle, decorated with sacred symbols and elegant script, carved into the floor. Rusty brown spots were splattered across the floor where he sat and for some unknown reason, Yugi knew it was blood.

Yugi shivered as he struggled to his feet. Beyond the crystal walls, a great medieval style castle loomed overhead like a silent sentinel. It was then, when Yugi was gazing through the warped crystal walls surrounding him that he realized his world wasn't the only thing that changed.

Stumbling toward the stone railing, Yugi's knuckles turned bone white as he gripped the rough edge with panicked desperation.

His unruly tri-colored hair was gone, replaced by snow-white stands that fell to his knees. Even his eyebrows and eyelashes were white. Glowing, acid-green, reminiscent of the Orichalcos, replaced his normally dark purple irises. He looked like a radioactive senior citizen except his face was still firm and youthful.

"H-How?" Yugi stuttered, tracing an inquisitive finger over his faint reflection.

_"Cursed by age, blessed with youth…"_A commanding feminine voice echoed from out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" Yugi demanded, instantly on the alert as he surveyed his surroundings and finally noticed the stranger waiting in the doorway he failed to notice before.

A man dressed in black leaning against the edge of the door with his arms crossed over his chest and a dark duffle bag slung over his right shoulder, staring at him patiently. He was of average height and well-built with spiky, blonde hair and sky-blue eyes highlighted by the same acid-green glow of his own eyes.

"Are you Yugi?" The man asked in an even and calm timbre, eyeing Yugi's stick thin form critically.

Yugi swallowed nervously as he nodded, "Are you Cloud?"

Cloud nodded as he tossed the duffle bag over to Yugi, "Here."

Fumbling to catch the item, Yugi unzipped it to find a large grey sweater, baggy navy-blue pants, a black leather belt, white tube socks, and military issue boots.

Wasting no time, Yugi got dressed as fast as his body would allow. Cinching the belt tight and double knotting the boots since everything was excessively big, Yugi finished dressing and joined Cloud at the door, who nodded at his appearance.

"Let's mosey."

* * *

**I think it's universally known Cloud has a thing for dark colors. **

**Although I'm a huge Clephiroth fan, I'm willing to go Clifa for certain fics.**

**Anyone want to take a guess as to who Kimi is?**

**R and R Please.**


	3. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Final Fantasy VII, and I do not make any money from these writings.**

**Inspired by the song "Memories" by With Temptation (which I don't own.)**

**I also do not own any of the information given on the effects of mako on the human body. Most of it I picked up reading other fanfics, which there are are too many to list and if your an author of such a fic reading this fic, then I am sorry for using your idea without your permission. **

* * *

Yugi leisurely walked down the bleak and crowded streets of Edge following a well-known path toward the ruins of Midgar. He wore a periwinkle-blue hoodie with the "Moogle Mail Delivery," logo across the chest and his hands in the muff sewn across the bottom; a pair of well-fitting, tan khaki pants held up by a brown belt, and grey sneakers. Thick, reflective sunglasses hid his mako-eyes from the bright afternoon sun beaming down upon the land while the hood of his sweatshirt was pulled up hiding his long, white hair.

_I can't believe it's already been three months…_Yugi mused as he looked up into the glistening remnants of the Omega Weapon that hung in the sky like a crystal chandelier while he stood at a four-way intersection waiting for the signal to cross. Many things had changed since he arrived, and he couldn't be more grateful for the good fortune bestowed upon him.

Cloud and his 'family' took him in without question, gave him a place to stay free of charge (never argue with Tifa, defeat was a guarantee,) bought him a new wardrobe, and gave him a job at the Seventh Heaven. He was paid at the end of each week and any tips made were split evenly between him and the kids.

A small smile graced Yugi's lips at the thought of the black-haired, brown-eyed woman. Tifa was an absolute wonder and quite the mother hen. She was a skilled fighter and tough as nails. More than once Yugi had to escort the kids to the back room because she had to break up a bar fight and toss the patrons out on their asses.

It was Tifa, mostly, who informed Yugi about this new world. She answered most his questions in detail and taught him quite a bit, but Yugi felt that Cloud and she were keeping something from him.

She offered to enroll him at the adult educational center so Yugi could better integrate himself into society and acquire skills to do something he would enjoy when he found it but he declined. If school from his old life couldn't hold his interest what good would going to school now do?

With her friendly attitude and big heart, the martial artist often reminded Yugi of Tea and sometimes, when they talked, Yugi could see Tea's visage in the Tifa's friendly face.

Yugi's chest tightened at the thought of his oldest friend and he took a deep, shuttering breath using all his might to hold back the tears gathering in his eyes. He would cry at his destination.

He absentmindedly followed the crowd as the crossing signal changed, almost tripping as three playing children rushed past.

Then of course there were the three orphans, Marlene, Denzel and Kimi.

Marlene was the youngest of the family. With long brown hair and brown eyes, her friendly personality could brighten even the gloomiest person's day. When not in school, doing homework or out with friends, She helped at the bar asking customers if everything was okay and refilled their drinks. Yugi would swear she was the reason their tips were so high.

Kimi was one of the most determined individuals he ever met. Around Denzel's age with auburn hair and brown eyes, she wasn't overly fond of interacting with people and was often in charge of clearing tables and putting things away. When assigned a task, she got it done without help or complaint, even if it was too big for her.

It was because of Marlene's and Kimi's pleading and compliments Yugi kept his hair long. Every morning after Yugi showered and got dressed, one or both of girls would brush out his hair and stylize it. And no matter how ridiculous he looked, Yugi was always proud of how he looked.

Then there was Denzel. Tifa put him in charge of totaling peoples' orders and operating the cash register during the day, and busing tables and washing dishes during in the evening. Very loyal and serious in his mannerisms, the orphan boy was becoming a splitting image of Cloud at heart.

Yugi frowned as his thoughts turned toward his blonde-haired savior.

Cloud confused Yugi. Loved and worshipped as a hero by the people, the blonde delivery boy would only talk to him if he thought there was something Yugi needed to know. Any other time, Yugi often had to initiate any conversations and even they were a bit strained. When he asked Tifa about the blonde's behavior she merely replied, "Cloud is Cloud."

To be completely honest, if it wasn't for the little ragtag group of people who took him in, Yugi was sure he would have broken down a long time ago.

Pulling back his hood, Yugi's braided hair, tied together with a yellow ribbon, tumbled down to the small of his back swishing back and forth with his movements. He took off his sunglasses and hooked them onto the collar of his hoodie as he entered the desolate ruins of the Midgar slums, keeping his mako-enhanced senses on the alert for anything suspicious and threatening.

Yugi scowled as he briefly caught his reflection in a broken, dusty window of abandoned weapon's shop, his eyes glowing like two green headlights.

Mako was both a blessing and a curse in his opinion, but he had a choice he'd rather do without it.

* * *

_"Why do our eyes glow the way they do?" Yugi asked as he sat Indian style on the twin bed across from Cloud who laid on his own bed with his arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed, his shallow breathing the only sign he wasn't asleep._

_It was dark in the two-bed, private cabin aboard a ferry heading to Kalm Harbor, the only light being the faint glow of Yugi's eyes in the darkness. The stars wrinkled brightly in the night sky and the only evidence of day breaks inevitable arrival was the faint glow on the horizon through the port hole between their beds._

_Cloud, having been in a light meditative trance, took a deep breath and opened his eyes, his glowing orbs casting a faint green glow upon the white washed ceiling, "It's because of the mako in our system."_

_Yugi frowned at his companion who had yet to look at him, "Mako?"_

_"Liquefied Lifestream," Cloud looked over at Yugi and held back a sigh of frustration at the perplexed look he received. "__You didn't explain anything to him?" _

_"I figured it would be best if he heard it from you."__ Aerith responded, her voice slightly apologetic._

_Cloud hummed in understanding as he sat up, turning his full attention to his shorter companion._

_"The Lifestream is the blood of Gaia. It gives life to anything and everything you see. Although it exists in a high energy state certain processes allow it to be formed in to a solid state, what we call materia, or a liquid state, known as mako."_

_"Wait," Yugi cut in, "Are you saying that this planet is alive in some way?"_

_"Not just this planet, everything. The sun, the moon, every star in the sky. Just because something lacks a heartbeat doesn't mean it isn't alive." Cloud frowned for a second before continuing, "I was surprised to see you were conscious and functioning when I arrived._

_"Now, mako is a very tricky substance. A single drop can render anyone sensitive to it extremely sick at the very least. However, for those with a much higher tolerance, such as you and me, its rejuvenating properties are a double-edge sword._

_"The senses are greatly enhanced, practically animalistic in quality. Be it taste, touch, sight, sound or smell, we can spot the smallest details and changes in the environment around us. But unless your accustomed to the heightened sensory input, anything such as bright light, fowl smells and loud noises could render you incapacitated. Even the smallest pin prick could feel like you're being stabbed with a knife."_

_Cloud smiled reassuringly at the terrified expression on Yugi's face, "But that is only under the extreme circumstances._

_"Your metabolism will be through the roof. You'll need to eat more to maintain your body weight, or else it will start burning not only fat but muscle as well to maintain itself. Your core temperature will also be a couple degrees higher, so you'll be able to fight off most diseases. Any injuries sustained will heal faster than usual. You may even notice an increase in strength._

_"Finally, you'll find your body reacting, uncontrollably, to Gaia's unseen processes."_

_Yugi frowned at Cloud in in confusion, cocking his head to the side, "What do you mean?"_

_"Animals and monsters are acutely attuned to the energy and movements of the Lifestream. Although cosmic movement and changing seasons are the more obvious reasons behind migration and mating habits, it is the Lifestream's movements that mark the migration path and its energy changes that trigger the mating instinct. Due to various factors, humans really don't feel any of these shift and are less prone to act on them. _

_"For people like you and me however, reality is quite different. Even though mako is a watered down, diluted form of Lifestream, it will still react to the changes and thus our bodies will react according to the time of the year and location. The feelings can range from the need to go somewhere to excessive aggression to territorial urges to the need to rut. I'll teach you how to curb most of the urges, but it's going to time and practice to successfully handle them.l_

_"Luckily you arrived just as mating season ended on the Eastern Continent."_

_Yugi nodded, a light looking blush on his cheeks that went unnoticed in the dim lighting, "Will it wear off?"_

_Cloud sighed sadly shaking his head, "Sadly no, not entirely. The longer the body is exposed to any amount of mako or Lifestream, the more it seems to retain a certain level of it."_

_"Oh," Yugi looking down forlornly at his hands clasped loosely in his lap, "Is it the reason for the singing?"_

_"Singing?" _

_"It sound like a church choir." Yugi stated, focusing in on the chanting just at the edge of his hearing._

_Cloud's eyes widened in realization as the dots connected in his mind, "That's the voices of the Lifestream, the song of the Planet. Only Ancients can hear it."_

_"Ancients?"_

_"Cetra."_

_Cloud frowned at the look of confusion Yugi sent him, __"He doesn't know?"_

_"He isn't ready to know,"__ Aerith replied softly._

_Cloud sighed in frustration, "I'm sorry, Kid. There's not much I can tell you except the Cetra is a lost race of people who had a very deep connection with the Planet."_

_"Oh," Yugi looked down down disappointed, "Can you hear it?"_

_Cloud sighed as he laid back down, folding his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, "Not as well as you."_

* * *

So now Yugi was stuck with too many questions and no one to get answers from.

But for the first time in his life, Yugi truly felt he was experiencing all that was around him. He could taste the individual spices Tifa used to season her burgers (which were much better than Burger Worlds burgers.) He could smell the hint of a woman's perfume from across the room. He could feel the subtle texture of the clothing he wore (he couldn't stand wool anymore.) He could hear the beating heart of someone sitting sitting at the far end of the bar.

And as much as he loved being able to notice the subtle details of a picture from across the room, his eyes were a major pain in the ass.

During his first month of employment at the Seventh Heaven, some of the bar patrons, many of whom were former ShinRa employees he later found out, had questioned him if he was a former SOLDIER First class (did he look like a fighter) while the rest asked where he got his makorin from (because anything mako-laced was ten-times better than your regular illegal narcotic.)

It was when Yugi was almost arrested by the police under the suspicion of illegal drug use (and possible distribution) did Tifa sit down with him and explain why he was getting so many questions. Tifa even provided him with a story to feed people.

"From now on, you're an old family friend who got severe mako poisoning at a young age from playing up at the reactor in Nibelheim." Tifa offered as she finished washing up the bar glasses one night.

And people bought it without question, merely giving him looks of sympathy or curiosity. There were a few who had asked him what it was like to have mako-poisoning which he replied with, "I can't remember."

Tifa and Marlene were the only people who expressed any real interest in his past, and even though he knew they would believe him, he refused to tell them.

After all, in a world where Japan, Egypt and Duel Monsters didn't exist, who would believe him?

Tifa easily accepted his answer with a look of understanding, but Marlene was far more persistent.

* * *

"_It doesn't matter anymore." Yugi said dismissively as he stood at the kitchen sink, his arms elbow deep in soapy water, as he cleaned the breakfast dishes while Marlene stood by drying whatever he handed her._

"_Well, why not?" Marlene pouted as she put away another glass and accepted the plate Yugi offered her._

_Yugi paused, using all his willpower to keep his voice from cracking, "because they don't even remember me." _

_Yugi was only vaguely away of the lone tear rolling down his face (luckily out of Marlene's view) and falling into the dishwater._

* * *

Marlene never asked him about his past again, and Yugi couldn't be more grateful.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of Yugi's neck stood up in alarm as the faint sound of stalking feet and a low rumbling growl reached his ears.

_Guess today won't be as uneventful as I hoped…_

Concentrating on the sound, Yugi could hear the crumbling of debris and clicking of nails carefully following his movements just behind the cluster of broken down and collapsed shanties to his right.

_Three..._

He removed his hand from the muff and let it hang limply at his side, the loose sleeves of his hoodie hiding the iron bangle resting against the base of his wrist as Yugi activated the equipped materia.

_Two…_

The guard hound lunged for Yugi as he passed by a garbage-riddled alley, its maw open and ready for the kill, its onyx-black claws glistening menacingly.

_One…_

With a banishing motion, just like what Atem use to do when using his shadow powers, Yugi unleashed the spell on the creature in a flash of purple sparkles.

Yugi quickly sidestepped the sleeping guardhound as it tumbled to the ground, shoving his right hand back in the muff as he kept going.

Materia use was one of the few things Cloud taught Yugi when he first started making his weekly pilgrimages…

* * *

_It was an overcast day with strong winds and a light, steady drizzle. Yugi sat the foot of the stairs, the tip of his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth, as he finished tying his sneakers. Jumping to his feet, Yugi headed toward the front entrance, grabbing his navy-blue windbreaker from one of the many hooks by the door._

"_Going somewhere?" Yugi jumped in surprise at the low and familiar voice. He turned around to see Cloud, dressed in a white wife beater and gray sweat pants, leaning again the corner of the bar with his arms crossed over his chest._

"_I was just-"_

"_I know." Cloud stated as he walked over, offering Yugi an iron, studded bracelet with a glowing, green orb in the center. "Here."_

_Yugi glanced at the blonde briefly before accepting the small token. Bringing it for a closer inspection, Yugi rubbed an inquisitive finger over the green gem._

"_That's materia. It allows the user to perform magic by tapping into the wisdom and power of the Planet."_

"_Magic?" Yugi gaped at the blonde swordsman who nodded._

"_Put it on."_

_Yugi blinked up at Cloud curiously before slipping the thick piece of jewelry onto his wrist. The connection was instant and felt like someone flipped a switch in his head. A low sweet melody, like a child's lullaby, rose up from the faint, constant chanting in his ears. Concentrating on the new tune, Yugi realized it was coming from materia on his wrist. _

"_Do you hear it?"_

_Yugi nodded as he dropped his arm to his side, "Thank you."_

_Cloud made a beckoning motion with his head, "Come on, I'll give you a ride. I'll teach you how to use it on the way."_

* * *

It took Yugi a while to get the hang of using materia as well as knowing his own limits, and it certainly made his trips a lot safer and smoother. It wasn't often that he ran into monsters, but it was exhausting and a pain in the ass when he had to run from hungry guardhounds or hedgehog pies. There was one thing he definitely picked up on though…

No monster dared to approach his sanctuary.

Yugi stopped and looked up at the elegant, crumbling structure of the Sector 5 church (Aerith's Church, Marlene called it.) His shoulders slumped as he sighed in relief, climbing up the steps and through the large wooden doors.

Spots of many sizes and colors speckled the room like stars from the sun beating through the dusted and broken stained glass windows. Sturdy stone pillars holding up the rotting remains of the wooden roof stood like silent guards to his left and right while wrought iron chandeliers hung from the ceiling on thick wooden beams like bats. The floorboards squeaked with each step he took. Wooden pews in varying condition were lined-up neatly in two rows, his hand briefly running over a broken armrest as he passed between them. At the front of the church, shimmering like glass under the sunlight beaming through the large hole in the wall to Yugi's right lay a crystal clean pond surrounded by fallen granite blocks, splintered wood, and yellow and white lilies. Just above the body of water, struck in a fallen slab of ornate stone, was a thick-bodied broadsword, its single edge gleaming like a diamond in the light.

Marlene, Denzel and Kimi brought him here a week after the kitchen had blindfolded him and dragged him there like over-excited puppies under the pretense of, 'it's a surprise.'

Toeing off his shoes and rolling his pant legs to his knees, Yugi sat down on the broken floorboards lining the edge of the pond and dipped his feet in. Kicking his feet, the crystal clear water rippled and eddied, causing the resulting glow on the walls to waver.

Even though Edge was full of loving and caring people, there an underlying feeling that left Yugi feeling strangely empty and aching inside, and it extended well beyond the ever growing boundaries of the concrete and steel city.

He noticed it when he first arrived as Cloud and he crossed over into the barren and desolate land surrounding Edge and the Midgar ruins for miles, known as the Midgar Wastelands. The difference was like night and day. Travelling through lush prairie as far as the eye could see, Yugi felt at peace and free. He felt more alive than he had in a long time. But when they entered the wastelands, the abrupt change, not just in scenery but in feeling, left Yugi feeling cold and in shock.

It was here that the peace and freedom he felt returned.

Directing his attention to the low chanting constantly playing in the background of his hearing, Yugi let the peace and tranquility of the church and the song cradle his burdened mind and ease his broken heart.

It was a struggle trying to get by sometimes.

At first, Yugi thought it was all dream, and he'd wake up back in his room above the Game Shop with his mom cooking breakfast in the kitchen; Grandpa straightening everything in the shop before opening for business; and Atem either asleep in his room across the hall or away at Kaiba's mansion. But after cutting himself cleaning up broken glass, courtesy of one rowdy and drunk patron, and seeing his blood run down his finger and onto the floor, Yugi now believed, to his despair, maybe it was his old life that was the dream.

Yugi bent over curling in on himself, wrapping his arms around his shoulders in a weak attempt at a hug as tears streamed down his face and into the pond below him.

Gods, did he miss them. He missed his mother's affectionate kisses; Grandpa's obscene humor; Joey and Tristan's brotherly joking; Tea's motherly doting; Duke's cocky attitude; Atem's commanding presence; and Seto's icy demeanor.

And despite how much he was welcomed and loved as family here, he would give anything to go back to his old life.

He didn't care if he was abandoned and treated lower than a pesky fly by his friends and family. He didn't care if he was left with nothing and had to fend for himself. As long as he could see his friends and family again; as long as he could be in their presence; then he could endure the heartbreak and loneliness.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess."

Yugi was startled out his self-pity as a sooth voice, hinted with an accent, echoed through the dusty remains of the church from the doorway,

"We seek it thus, and take to the sky."

Yugi looked toward the entrance as he sat up, his arms loosening from around his shoulders to fall at his sides. A tall man with feathered red hair that cut off just below his ears stood just inside the doorway dressed in a long red, leather coat with black pauldrons, and black clothing underneath. He looked up at the ceiling as if searching for something with his right arm extended dramatically in the air, his hand was open like he was holding something unseen. But the man's most distinguishing feature was the large, jet-black wing that was folded against his left side.

His presence radiated death and left a bad taste in Yugi's mouth. But despite all his senses telling Yugi to run, something in his gut told him the stranger could be trusted.

"Ripples form on the water's surface

"The wandering soul knows no rest."

The man lowered his arm and looked at Yugi with mako-eyes that glowed just as fiercely as Yugi's own eyes. They held a look of infinite wisdom and strength, and left Yugi feeling like his body was stripped away, leaving his soul exposed for examination.

"Are you Yugi Mutou?"

Yugi hesitantly nodded nodded pulling his feet out of the water and pulled his legs up to his chest, "Who-Who are you?"

The man did not reply as he approached Yugi, his knee-high boots clicking on the wooden floor and causing the aging boards to creek, "There is no hate, only joy.

"For you are beloved by the Goddess

"Hero of dawn, Healer of worlds." Yugi looked up as the man stopped before him, looking down at him with patience and understanding.

The stranger offered Yugi his hand, a kind and reassuring smile on his face, "She has requested an audience with you."

_Something tells me I don't really have a choice... _Yugi eyed the proffered hand suspiciously before looking into the stranger's eyes curiously. "She who?"

"The Goddess."

* * *

**I know I'm using Loveless out of context but whatever.**

**This is by far the hardest chapter I have ever written. There were so many ways I wanted it to go, and honestly I'm glad I could make it stick.**

**From what I've researched, all humans are descendants of the Ancients, but that particular part of their DNA structure has been repressed or turned off due to their way of living, or who or what their ancestors were. Although his Ancient gene, as I call it, is active, Yugi is not completely in tune or in control of his Ancient abilities yet which will be explained later (a lot of what he is experiencing is just the tip of the iceberg.) Cloud's Ancient DNA is active to a certain extent due to various factors.**

**Also, Tifa is NOT Tea's incarnate, it was merely Yugi's despairing heart trying to comfort him.**

**One more thing, the reason Yugi was not incapacitated from a sensory overload is mostly in part of the vibrational frequency of Yugi's soul and his present body. **

**R and R please.**


	4. A Quick Note

To my lovely readers and reveiwers,

First off, I want to apologize for the long waits on updates (and no this isn't an update.) To tell you the truth, I'm going through some very personal issues right now and am trying to deal with those as well as writing.

Next, all my stories, except for, "Shot in the Dark," (which will later be renamed to Icarus) are on hold and will be rewritten and reposted (but I'm not taking them down.) The thing is I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've realized that a lot of the stuff I write and post I really don't give a lot of time to expand and grow in my imagination (that isn't to say I don't have solid ideas for the stories, but looking back on what I had, versus what I have and know now, I can do much better.)

Shot in the Dark (Icarus) right now, is something I'm being urged to write. You may call it rabid plot bunnies, I call it something else.

Just to know in the future, I will be looking for a beta who can also act as a soundboard and muse for ideas. Right now, I'm trying to write out to chapter 14 for SitD/Icarus (I thank Vanya-Deyja for suggesting the idea to write ahead a few chapters before you post to allow the idea to grow.) Now, I know there is a provided list of people willing to beta stories, and that's fine, but I feel more comfortable asking people who have an interest in my stories and would like to see them grow (this is breaking a barrier for me, I don't usually like asking for help, but I know I won't get it if I don't ask.)

Finally, I have to thank Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san for being one of many who is bringing awareness to this issue. I found it on chapter 3 of the story, "The Lost Prince and His Two Lovers."

Apparently, the Obama Administration is trying to revive key parts of SOPA, which was killed back in 2012. From the articles I read, the part the administration is trying to revive most deals with streaming music and videos. These are the following links provided in Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san's chapter:

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We the people, can do a lot (more than we know and given credit for.) As much as it seems that this doesn't affect us, my bigger thought is, how long before it gets out of control?

Please, don't report me for this chapter (I'll take it down in a week or so,) I just want the message to be heard.

Thank you and Namaste,

~ESX

Writers who have been spreading the word:

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san


End file.
